The Risks We Take For Love
by JLWinter
Summary: A little father/daughter fluff between Carlisle and Bella as they talk about love and risks around the fire a few days before Thanksgiving.


**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy :) It was foggy this morning, and it reminded me of the fall. I know it's still only August, but I'm tired of the hot weather. This is just a little one shot - a conversation between Carlisle and Bella around the fire a few days before Thanksgiving. **

* * *

><p>The fog had filled the streets since I had woken up, the rain letting up for the day. It was a cool afternoon in autumn as I drove down the familiar road to the Cullen's house, the brisk wind blowing through my truck as I had been driving with the windows rolled down.<p>

Edward appeared on the front porch as I pulled into the driveway. He strode gracefully to the side of my truck, opening the door for me.

"I was so worried about you." He said, pulling me into an embrace.

"Why?" I asked. "I've driven this route countless times."

He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, a crooked grin forming on his lips. "Yes, but with your luck and this weather, I thought you would have gotten yourself killed."

"Ha ha, very funny," I smirked, turning out of his arms to walk up to the front door, though I couldn't help but wince internally at the words. He was right – with my luck it was more likely for me to end up crashing into a tree than arriving safely. Edward chuckled, following me inside.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett called from the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Emmett," I called back, Edward relieving me of my jacket. Alice passed us, fussing quietly to herself. She looked up, gave me a brief smile and nod of acknowledgement before striding into the kitchen. "What's up with her?" I looked up at Edward.

It was Carlisle who answered, jogging down the stairs at a human pace. "Thanksgiving's coming up; she's deciding how we should spend the day. Her mind keeps changing, and so does her vision." He chuckled and shook his head. "We don't even eat and she's still wondering if we should have the traditional meal."

"That's Alice for you," Edward smirked, taking my hand and leading me into the living room. Along with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in the room, too. They were watching a football game – apparently Jasper and Emmett were cheering for different teams. I could sense that they had made a bet earlier.

Edward and I lounged on the couch, only half paying attention to what was around us. Occasionally, I would feel Edward's lips brush against the top of my head, my eyelids drooping as the time passed.

The smell of smoke awoke me a few hours later, and I sat up worriedly, looking around.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked gently.

"Is something on fire?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered as if it were obvious. He didn't move, he only stared up at me lovingly.

"Then, come on." I said, getting up and taking his hand. "We should get out of the house."

He chuckled and got up.

"Edward Cullen, this is no time to be laughing." I scolded.

"Relax, Bella." He soothed. "The fire's outdoors. Carlisle made a bonfire."

"Oh," I said lamely. Edward suddenly disappeared before reappearing with our coats. He helped me put mine on before opening the back door, allowing me to step through first.

We walked towards the edge of the property, stopping at the fire just a few metres before the forest began. Carlisle sat on a log, his hands in his jacket pockets as he watched the flames. I sat down on a log opposite of him, Edward stood beside me.

"So, you've finally decided to join me." Carlisle smiled warmly. "I've been starved of company."

"How long have you been out here for?" I asked.

"A couple hours," He shrugged.

"Just staring into the flames?" I asked. He nodded, a sheepish smile drifting across his lips before he could compose himself.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, the words out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I mean the, er, others."

Carlisle forgave me with his eyes. "Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went hunting. Esme is helping Alice plan for the holidays. I didn't want to bother her."

A low growl escaped Edward's lips; I looked up to see what had caused it.

"It seems I am wanted inside." He sighed. "I'll only be a moment." He looked into my eyes and smiled before striding back to the house.

I turned my attention back to the fire, watching the orange, yellow, and blue flames dance around, hearing the crackle of the tinder and wood.

"He hates to be away from you for even the shortest times." I looked up when Carlisle spoke, his eyes on me. "He's been lonely for so long that he's intoxicated by the very presence of you. I've never seen him happier."

I blushed, looking back down at the fire. It seemed that every day it was either Esme or Carlisle that reminded me of how happy Edward was now that I was in his life. "Don't forget that my life didn't really start either until I met him."

Carlisle smiled briefly before his features settled back to calm and serious. "I'm afraid to admit that in the beginning, I wasn't sure if this would all work out." He admitted, his voice so low that I had to strain my ears to catch it. "It has been tough, but we've worked through it. He's worked so hard to make it turn out all right. He's risked so much to be with you...but who hasn't risked something for love?"

"Have you risked anything?" I asked quietly, averting my eyes. I shouldn't have asked – the question was too personal.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "I risked my heart being broken, I risked my friendship. I knew that I wouldn't be able to move on if she hadn't loved me back. In a sense, I risked everything, because without her, I was nothing."

I gazed at him in wonder and awe. I had known how strong Carlisle and Esme's love was, but it was rare that I heard them speak of each other in such endearment. It always warmed my heart, and fuelled the hope that Edward and I would be together forever.

I heard the back door open. Edward stepped outside, followed closely by Esme. Carlisle stood when he saw his wife, smiling to himself.

"I thought I'd save Esme from Alice." Edward smirked as they approached the fire.

"Thank you, Edward." Carlisle smiled as Esme came to stand by his side. He offered her his seat and sat beside her, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"But, by the looks of it, we're going to have a pretty wonderful, yet...interesting Thanksgiving." Edward smiled. We all chuckled, the sound filling the air happily.

Now there were four pairs of perfectly matched lovers in the house. As I watched Carlisle steal a kiss when he thought we weren't looking, I knew that all the risks I had taken were worth it.


End file.
